A Beautiful Evening in Bayville
by Teleute
Summary: The things are getting strange in Bayville, some teens are missing and nobody have a clue about what happen to them. Next morning a new girl is introduce to Kitty Pryde's class: Miyu Yamano. She befriends with all the gang specially Rogue. But... she's mo
1. Default Chapter

A Beautiful Evening in Bayville:  
  
Disclamer: Hey Guys! This is my first X-men Evo fanfic so be nice! Also I'm warned you that english isn't my native language (it's spanish) so forgive my mistakes and the lack of accents (in the spanish version seems like everybody talk alike). I forget, this is a Kyuuketsu Hime Miyu Crossover. I don't own neither of them, so don't sue me.  
  
Pairings: Kitty/Lance, Duncan/Jean/Scott, Tabitha/Kurk, Evan/Miyu/Pietro, Miyu/Larva (ñ_-). Oh! Rogue isn't the real sister of Kurk, Mystique is her foster mother... Oh! By the way... Miyu's name means `Beautiful Evening' in japanese!  
  
Prelude:  
  
The night had fallen in Bayville, two teens are returning to their homes.  
  
"That concert was really gross, I told you", said one of them.  
  
"Yup, you were right and... Steve what's up man?" Asked his friend who had stoped  
  
"You hear that...?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Sshh, listen someone is weeping...", said Steve.  
  
"Oh man! Let's checking out!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Both steped into an desolate alley, a big and old house was in the end of it. Steve pointed to a little girl who was crying alone, they got closer with her.  
  
"What happen' ? Are you hurt?", asked Steve.  
  
The little girl stared at them with a blank look and cried out:  
  
"Mum and Dad didn't wake up, they left me alone! I wish they we'll be at my side forever! Noneone should leave again!"  
  
Suddely an eerie creature apeared behind the little girl, the boys turned to run, but it was to late, both were now golden statues.  
  
"Now they will make you company with the rest of your family, they are your big brothers", the being told the girl who smiled cheerfully...  
  
Hours later outside the city, two shadows where spying adove the trees.  
  
"It's here", said a creature who appears to be a rabbit, "The shin-ma is near"  
  
"Are you sure, Shiina?", asked the white small shadow.  
  
"99.99% sure", replied  
  
"What do you think Larva?" the white shadow inquired to the tall black one  
  
"I think, you must bought some new clothes and them rest"  
  
The white shadow smiled.  
  
"You are rigth, tomorrow I will start school. And I will meet someone..."  
  
who haven't awaken yet...!  
  
Rogue jump of her bed, her eyes were wide open and she was breathing faster.  
  
Kitty Pryde wake up too and stare worried at her friend.  
  
"Rogue, like, are you ok?", asked Kitty.  
  
Rogue calmed herself and nodded.  
  
"Just, a nightmare, Pryde. Just a nigthmare", said her. She stared outside the window and had a weird feeling that someone was calling her, the darkness are waiting for her.  
  
Ah' jus' have to stooped reading horror stories before Ah go to bed, she tought and came back to her bed but she couldn't sleep in the whole night.  
  
She didn't realise that a pair of golden eyes are looking at her outside the window...  
  
Like it? Hate it? More to come! 


	2. Beautiful Stranger

A Beautiful Evening in Bayville:  
  
Disclamer: This a Kyuuketsu Hime Miyu and X-men Evo crossover, also is my first fanfic in english (I'm spanish-speaking, so forgive my grammar, mistakes, lack of accents, etc). I don't own neither of them, and I 'm only a student so if you sue me, please. Oh! Yes: Means thinking or dreaming.  
  
Pairings: Lance/Kitty, Duncan/Jean/Scot, Evan/Miyu/Pietro (yeah, the nemesis thing...), Miyu/Larva (aah, I love this couple! ñ_ñ), Tabby/Kurk ,and maybe Rogue/someone... (don't know). Try to Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger...  
  
"Have you heard about the dissapearing of Steve Lock and Brad Gens?", asked one girl to Kitty.  
  
"Yes, like, is kind of strange", aswered her.  
  
"The police are still searching, but nothing have been found yet", commented another girl.  
  
"I'm afraid... It's the fourth in the whole week", said the first one.  
  
Maybe, I should tell the Professor to investigate this thought Kitty.  
  
The chat was cut when the history teacher entered in the classroom.  
  
"Good Morning Class", he said.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Marcs", the kids replied.  
  
"Today we have a new classmate, she's a exchange student from Japan. Please enter and introduce yourself to the class", he said.  
  
A girl entered the classroom, she wasn't very tall (she has about Kitty's height, maybe a little higher), she has deep brown eyes that made her look older and wiser than everyone in the room (including the teacher), her long brown hair was fixed in a bun who let fall a pigtail, all tied in red ribbons. Her face was delicate like an angel, she was pale (even more than Rogue) and she wasn't using any make up. She was dressed with a white blouse who had a desing of sakura (cherry) bloosoms in her pocket, a crimson skirt, and a pair of white boots. Yet, she doen't look rare, but pretty and mysterius.  
  
Her lips curled into a charming smile.  
  
"My name is Miyu Yamano, I'm from Kamakura, Japan. Nice to meet you all", she said as bowed politely.  
  
"Uhm... You could seat beside Pryde, Miss Yamano", said Mr. Marcs.  
  
"Thank you, sir", she replied and sat down.  
  
"Hi, like, I'm Katherine Pryde, but you can call me Kitty", said Shadowcat to her new classmate.  
  
"Hello, Kitty-chan, nice to meet you", she smiled to the young X-woman.  
  
"Class, today will be study...  
  
During the break, Kitty had taken Miyu to a tour to knew the school, in the middle of that they heard a fight near the football stadium.  
  
Miyu and Kitty ran to saw was happening and they found that Duncan Mathews and his gang had Tod Tolansky in their mercy.  
  
Kitty was about to turned and left but Miyu was already talking with the gang.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I think that three against one is a little unfair, don't you think?", she said 'sweetly'.  
  
"Why don't you mind in yours own bussiness, gal", said one of the gang.  
  
"Yeah, you could be hot, but don't mess with us", warned the other.  
  
"Oh really?", replied Miyu raising a eyebrown, "We are rational beings, brute force isn't need to deal with such things", she said mockely.  
  
"That's it, you deal with me!", said Duncan and try to grabbed Miyu who gracefully avoid him. They contiued with this game until Duncan and co. are to tired to moved.  
  
"My..., And I thought you were sportmen, you should work up a little more", she mocked with a big grin in her face and them she turned to Toad, her malicius smile turned to a sweet and caring one.  
  
"Are you alright?", she asked him.  
  
"Yeah..., thanks yo", he said very suprised that a girl had saved him, and a very pretty girl.  
  
Then Lance entered in the schene.  
  
"Hey Kit-cat, Toad whass up!", he said cheerfully while he hugged Kitty.  
  
"Lance! Like, Control Yourself!", 'protested' Kitty blushing.  
  
"Hi, yo", said Toad, "I was attaked by Duncan's morrows but she save me yo!", he pointed at Miyu.  
  
"You, like, should have seen them, they couldn't catch her!", Kitty said giggling.  
  
"Really?", he asked increduly.  
  
Kitty and Toad nodded.  
  
"Wow, gee. Thanks for saved my friend's ass. I'm Lance Alvers, senior and Kitty's boyfriend", he introduce himself then added pointing at Tood,"This swamp-breath is Tod Tolansky, and you're?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I'm Miyu Yamano, a new student in Kitty-chan's class. I'm from Japan. Nice to meet you Alvers-san and Tolansky-san", she bowed.  
  
"It's Ok, you shouldn't have to be so formal... Relax... yo", said Tod.  
  
"Oh, sorry, but bowing it's like the handshaking of Japan", she replied smiling.  
  
The ring bells...  
  
"Ooopss, like, with have classes, see you later Lance!", and Kitty kissed Lance's cheek, "C'mon, like, Miyu we have to go!".  
  
"Good-by them, Tolansky-san and Alvers-san, I'll see you in lunch", Miyu bowed and left with Kitty.  
  
"A new girl", muttured Lance, "You think she's a mutant, Toad?"  
  
"I don't know yo!", he paused, "But her movements were a far good to be a common human yo".  
  
"Lance who was the chinese girl who was with your little girlfriend?", asked Pietro who saw the girls passed.  
  
"She's Miyu Yamano, and she's japanese Pietro, not chinese. She just saved Toad from being destroy by the three stooges", replied Lance.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nop, speedster she was awesome yo!", exclaimed Tood.  
  
"Uhm... and she's very pretty indeed, she'll be my conquest of the week", proclamed Pietro with a big grin.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and added:  
  
"I dunot Pietro, she seems too mature for you... And besides..., you seems to have a little 'competition' ", said pointed to Evan who was staring to the girls, specially Miyu.  
  
"WHAT!? Daniels!", he cried out. "Don'tworryRockySpykebrainnevergotahaveachance!!", he said quiktly and them rush to their respective classes.  
  
Rogue stepped out her hideaway, she had seen all, and had a rare feeling about this Miyu girl, but It doesn't frighteen her, she was almost happy and very relived to see her, but she didn't know why.  
  
What's up she look familiar to mah?  
  
Like it? Hate it? R&R please!. In the next chapter, Miyu and Rogue will finally (and oficially met!). 


End file.
